User talk:William Patterson
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the The Lost Brotherhood page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Dan the Man 1983 (Talk) 11:05, September 29, 2011 Alderney Alderney is a part of Liberty City in GTA IV due to technical limitations. It being in the game itself makes it one of the five 'boroughs of Liberty City. HuangLee (talk) 21:32, August 11, 2012 (UTC) You are wrong there my friend, look at the existence of Alderney State Correctional Facility. It is clearly an independent state, and I know I'm not the only one here who thinks so. So there are only four boroughs of Liberty City. I mean New Jersey isn't part of New York, is it? It's refered to as one all over the wiki and the game manual even refers to it as one. I've contacted the admins to see about renaming the 'Alderney' page. William Patterson (talk) 21:39, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : You clearly mis-read my original message. Due to limitations, Alderney is considered a part of Liberty City in GTA IV. There was an area based on New Jersey in GTA 1's renedition of Liberty City, but it was still considered part of the city. Please refrain from removing all connection of Liberty City and Alderney. : Regards, : HuangLee (talk) 21:47, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : Alderney City is considered part of the metropolitan area yes, but Alderney as a state is not considered part of Liberty State so I shall continue making edits to see that it is recognised as a state. : That would be like New York state claiming New Jersey state. Not exactly fair is it? I mean Rockstar refered to Alderney as a state so why should it not be called a state?William Patterson (talk) 21:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: First of all, Alderney is called a state. Second of all, Alderney is, due to limitations, referred to as part of Liberty City. The game GTA: Episodes from Liberty City is called just that, yet the Lost MC come from Alderney. Now please, stop doing what you are currently doing, or I will be forced to alert higher authority on the wiki. ::: Kind Regards, ::: HuangLee (talk) 21:53, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well personally I shall refer to it as a state but I see your point. A pity Rockstar couldn't have made it clearer. Very well, I concede defeat. I'm a reasonable man and I admire your conviction and dedication. ::: But I contacted an admin about the Alderney page, so I'll leave it with them. I was always annoyed how Aldeney is half a state and half a borough in the game. Either make it a state or make it a borough, but that's something for the developers. William Patterson (talk) 21:57, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Could you go onto chat so we can discuss this farther? ::::: Cheers, ::::: HuangLee (talk) 22:02, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I'm a little short on time at the moment. But I'll make some time later today to go on chat so we can hash this out. I've been looking around other sources and Rockstar might have actually intended Alderney to be a full borough at one point hence why The Lost have Liberty spray painted on the side of their Club House. It's faint but you can make it out. ::::: So perhaps somewhere in development they changed their mind and made it a state but forget to fully change it. It's a subject that is a pet peeve of mine, state or borough which is it officially? If, for example, it was a borough that would make two The Lost chapters in one city, an odd situation. But if it is a state then it is perfectly normal. ::::: As I said, I'll get on chat later today to hash this out. Thanks for not flaming and going on the war-path like some people do. I'm a HUGE fan of the Grand Theft Auto series and this little mix-up annoys me somewhat. For the purpose of my fan-fiction I'll consider Alderney a state though. William Patterson (talk) 22:10, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Well, it's actually 12am here so I'll be off soon. ::::::: Sorry man, ::::::: HuangLee (talk) 22:14, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Well tonight my time then, or next time I'm on I'll have a snoop around chat and see if your about. For the meantime I'll refer to Alderney as the state-neighbourhood-borough thing. It would actually make more sense to make it a borough what with being so close to Liberty City. ::::::: In the context of the game, going fully independent would be extremely expensive and mean a new police force, transport system and all that would need to be created. So why not just be incorporated into Liberty City? The state border would be pulled back to a more easily definable point and a little rebranding would be all that would be required eg. renaming Alderney State Correctional Facility to Liberty State Correctional Facility. ::::::: I know it's just a game but I can never resist thinking about it from a creative angle. I'm a writer so it comes naturally. William Patterson (talk) 22:19, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I would like to butt in your situation may I? William is right, Alderney is an independent state, based on New Jersey, and therefore it has no major connections to Liberty City which is part of Liberty State. Alderney also has its own capital which is Alderney City which only justifies that Alderney is a state. Liberty City only has 4 boroughs and Alderney is not one of those boroughs. Where did you guess that Alderney is a borough? Also it's not even stated on the beta releases that Alderney is a "borough". [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania]] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 03:22, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Finally! A bit of support :)! Thank you ExtremeMania! I'm still on the side that Alderney is a fully independent state, and I'm quite stubborn so I won't be budging from my opinion. Not only does it have a state capital but it also has a state correctional facility, so by minor deductive reasoning it is therefore a state. It was minor ties to Liberty City via the LCPD but that is all. A confident and experienced mayor of Alderney City could sever this sole tie with Liberty City and sanction the city's own law enforcement the Alderney City Police Department (ACPD). I mean the cops in Alderney are half way there already, all they need are their own vehicles in thier own colours and viola, they're fully independent. But I respect Huang's opinion but I must stick with my own, now with the support of Extreme :). Besides, who made Huang the GTA expert? Put a half-decent mayor in charge in Alderney City and it would likely go indepedant. I mean the people from Liberty City don't particular like the folks from Alderney anyway. William Patterson (talk) 06:38, August 12, 2012 (UTC)